


Make It Work

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Etain loves Darman and Darman loves her, and he loves his squad too; it's not the same, but it is.





	Make It Work

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello your local multishipper here, bringing wares.

“You’re okay with this?”  Niner, of course it was, always looking out for his brothers.  “With us?”

Etain nodded immediately, smiling up at him.  “Of course I am,” she said without hesitation, “We love each other, but he loved you first.  I would never dream of coming between you.” She took Niner’s hand, squeezing gently. 

“We didn’t want to cause trouble with you, Darman- he deserves to be happy.”  Niner looked down at their hands, a little smile on his own lips. “You’re good for each other.”

Etain couldn’t hide a blush at that, the sudden rush of affection overwhelming her.  “I want him to be happy too. He’s happy with all of you, and I like seeing him happy.  I know I’m never going to share what all of you have, but I’m okay with having something different.”  She wouldn’t ever share the kind of intimacy that came with sharing every experience and living in concert with one another day in and day out, and she was fine with that.  Contrary to what they’d worried - and what she’d worried herself at first, until she gave it some thought - she would never ask Darman to be exclusively hers. It would be selfish to ask that of him, and she didn’t  _ want _ that from him.  

They would have time of their own, and he would have time with his squad, and they would be different, but… they would make it work.  She  _ wanted _ to make it work, and she knew they did too, or Niner wouldn’t have bothered to come talk with her.  

She loved Darman - only Darman, only  _ ever _ Darman - and Darman loved her, but he loved Niner and Fi and Atin too, and she would never ask him not to.


End file.
